


Brutes and Ballet

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buffy isn't the Slayer, she's a human. So when she finds a certain blonde vampire lying in front her her apartment block, she helps him out, gives him a place to stay. However, she doesn't expect what happens next...





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Two thing to say before we begin:
> 
> 1) Thanks for reading, it will start off kinds dull, but I gotta set the scene. Also thanks for reading ;-)
> 
> 2) In case anyone was wondering, POV means Point Of View

Spike’s POV

I drained the small, blonde woman, carefully running my hand down her body. I let out a groan, which matched her moans of pain, to avoid attention. She was the third I had drained that night, as I tried to get rid of the hole inside of me.

She was gone. For good. 

I was alone. For good.

I let out a low growl, the girl was empty long before I was full. I removed my fangs, and let her body drop to the ground, not even caring if anyone saw me. The Demons that lurked in the shadows would clean up after me, the body never traceable back to me… I let out a cold laugh and murmured “God, I love big cities and hellmouths.”

The demons had already began to scuttle forwards… subtly racing for first pickings on the body, without getting in my way. I kicked the body into the shadows. Human were so unobservant: I was surrounded by people, all trying to get into the club and not one of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary. They were all too wrapped up in their own little lives

I look left and right, before I disappear into the night.

Buffy’s POV

“Again!”

Once again, I pranced into my partner’s arms. I didn’t much enjoy Ballet: it was difficult; painful and stressful. But… it kept a roof over my head and was the only place from which I could get money.

As we spun, my back arched, my arms flapped behind me.

“Nice Liam and Buffy!” Our instructor, Rupert Giles called, “I was right: you two have excellent chemistry and a lot of faith in one and other! Keep up the good work!’’ Giles frequently cooed over us, saying what a cute couple we would make. Before I met Giles, I would have called it a bit creepy, slightly stalkerish, to comment on relationships between two people who had known each other for very little time, but Giles was more like a father than a teacher to me, so I never minded. However, I did mind when he kept the two of us late into the night, rehearsing for lead parts with the New York Ballet company.

I delicately arabesqued stretching one hand in front of me. Angel lifted me off the ground as if I weighed next to nothing, swinging me over his head. There was a scream, then a discord on the piano that Wes had been so delicately playing moments before; a scraping followed told us that Wesley had stood up hurriedly. Angel spun around with astonishing speed, setting me on the ground as I yelled “Will! Are you ok?”

Giles rushed over to Willow, helping Wesley lift Willow to her feet.

“Alexander! What in God’s name was that?’’

Xander hung his head, as Tara and Riley, the clumsiest of our five couples hid their smiles. Tara, Willow’s girlfriend, could see she wasn’t hurt, so she had no shame in laughing at the unfortunate couple. Riley and Tara often ended up slipping over, so it was rare to see Giles angry at anyone but the two of them.

Oz and Fred stood still. Their faces displaying their worry. Last time someone was drooped, Corelia had been rushed to hospital, a cracked floorboard through her abdomen. And that was the last we saw of Cordy. Forrest, her partner and Riley’s best friend had quit not long after that.

Gunn and Faith began to chat, aimlessly discussing food and booze, which was their one and only similarity. They were the newest to our class, and had not really found their places in our group yet, although Gunn and Angel were roommates.

Giles pinched his temples. His hair was messy; his glasses were askew and the bags under his eyes were self explanatory: the rehearsal obviously hadn’t gone to plan. 

“Alright!” he called to the silent studio, “I must get home to Jenny. You are dismissed. Go home, rest up, and I shall see all of you at 8:30am tomorrow.” He looked directly at Faith, and said “Please be on time - the castings for Swan Lake are going up tomorrow, and one you lot will be lead." After that, I thought I heard him murmur "Oh, God, what was the chairman thinking?" Then he said a bit louder, "We will have to measure you all for costumes and do complete health check tomorrow by noon.”

He bowed to the boys, who returned his bow, before bowing to their partners. Giles then curtseyed to the girls, who repeated what the boys had just done. There was four seconds of complete silence, then, simultaneously, everyone gestured to Wes, acknowledging him for playing the piano. Wes bobbed his head, then there was a thumping of wood on wood as everyone scrambled for the changing rooms.

Spike’s POV

I missed her, too much.

I kicked the trash can in front of me, sending rubbish scattered all over the alley.

Why did she have to get staked? 

Stupid, stupid girl!

The empty bottle dropped from my hand, but I barely heard it smash.

How could she leave me? I treated her like royalty for decades. And how did she repay me? She turned into dust and got carried out of my life by the wind. Forever.

I pulled out the 6th and final bottle of Jack Daniels, smashed the top of the bottle off and tipped the contents down my throat. It was gone in one final gulp.

“You stupid bitch!” I screamed into the alley.

Then the world began to spin in tight circles around me. It dimmed and I felt myself falling, but I had succumbed to the dark before my head hit the ground.

Buffy’s POV

Willow wasn’t hurt, but no matter how many times she reminded Xander of this, the stream of apologies got even more fast-flowing. Tara looked completely bored by the whole state of affairs, so, while she led the crowd of all of us but Giles through the streets, she chatted to Oz and Faith about who would get the lead roles. 

Riley and Angel walked just behind them, bickering nonstop about soccer teams. I heard the teams ‘Chelsea’ and ‘Manchester United’ and immediately dropped back, to walk beside Gunn.

As Fred and Wes passed me, I heard Wes trying to flirt again, but it appeared that, as usual, Fred was either oblivious to the whole thing, which was highly unlikely, as Wes lacked skills in subtlety, or she just chose to ignore his futile attempts.

Gunn and I were discussing who would get the lead, but unlike the three who led the pack, neither of us wanted that kind of burden in our lives. We had already eliminated Tara and Riley, because of their general clumsiness, and Willow and Xander, as after the disaster that occurred today, it was unlikely that they would get picked to lead. Gunn doubted highly that Oz and Fred would get the role, as while their steps were impeccable, they lacked the chemistry that Angel and I naturally possessed. So it was really between our two couples…

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of walking, Tara led Willow down their street, they waved goodbye as they went. Within two blocks Fred, Riley and Gunn, all of whom lived in the same building, turned into their apartment building, leaving Wes, Angel, Xander, Oz, Faith and I. For twenty minutes, Faith and I discussed girly things: popstars and clothes and the like, while the boys trailed behind, evidently disgusted with our topic choice. Over the next five minutes, everyone had turned down streets, alleys, or into their buildings, until it was just me, trudging along the road, alone.

Spike’s POV

Drusilla. I miss her so much.

Why did dhe have to leave me?

Buffy’s POV

By the time I got to the alley that led to my entrance to the building, it was well below -5°C. I could barely see 10m ahead of me. The darkness was so dense, I didn’t notice the dark mound below my stairwell into the building, until I had tripped over it. Laying flat in the snow, I reached for my phone, flipped it up and turned on the torch. The dark mound was a man.

I carefully rolled the man over. His breath stunk of cigarettes and booze. I moved the light closer to his face, and gasped.

The man was beautiful: he had white hair, slightly curly, but slicked back with gel; light red lips and pale skin. I couldn’t see his eyes, but in my mind’s eye they were a deep, warm, chocolaty brown. 

I gaped at him for what felt like forever, knelt in the snow, transfixed. 

Then my stomach grumbled, awakening me from my trance. I placed a hand on his forehead, he was cold. Was he… dead? Gently, I shook him, trying desperately to wake him up.

Finally, he let out a subconscious groan. I sighed: he was alive for now.

If I didn’t move him soon, he would get hypothermia and die before morning. I looked at his face, and knew that I couldn’t let him die.

I hoisted him up, onto my shoulders, trudged up the 6 stairs that led from the alley to my apartment door. From there, I placed him gently onto the carpeted floor and turned to unlock my door.

I hoisted him up again, resting him in my forearms, and turned, walking backwards through the door.

The man would not go through the door, no matter how much I pulled. It was almost as if there was a barrier keeping him out.

“Get in here!” I growled, and with one last shove, I pulled him through the door, so vigorously, I fell backwards, with the man laid, still asleep on top of me.

“Wow.” I thought, “How much has he had to drink? He is still out cold…”

I climbed up again, hoisted him up, using the last of my strength, and set him down on the threadbare couch. I grabbed a pillow, tucked it under his head; threw a blanket over him; removed his heavy duty boots; undid my bun and hurried into the bathroom, ready for a quick shower before bed.

Spike’s POV

The dream I had was weird: Drusilla had just turned me and, had left me there, in the snow for some amount of time. I thought she had left me again, but try as I might, I could not open my eyes. It was as if they were glued shut. I let out a groan in frustration, I was working so hard to open my eyes, to call after her, telling her to wait for me… Then I felt her scoop me up, her skin warm on my cold, wet arms and legs. I felt here walk gracefully up some stairs. I felt her lowering me down again. Setting me on something rough, and itchy. Was Dru, my only love, torturing me? 

Then she scooped me back up and walked again. After many minutes, I felt myself falling… Why would my love drop me when I had done nothing wrong?

Then I woke up, face down on a pillow, surrounded by the most beautiful smell.


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike wakes up...

Chapter 2 - Chosen

Spike’s POV

The smell was kinda sweet, and smelt completely natural. It was definitely feminine. Beneath it, was a bitter smell of sweat and a citrusy smell, like cheap shampoo. I took long deep breaths, filling my brain with the scent, completely transfixed.

A floorboard creaked, and I was out of my trance.

I almost immediately wished I wasn’t: my head was throbbing, each throb bringing on a round of sickness. I groaned, and rolled. Sunlight poured over my face, aggravating my headache.

Immediately, I jumped, yelling. I had to get out of the sun light.

I scrambled for shade.

Any second now I was gonna burn… But…

I wasn’t on fire…

Then I remembered, and looked down: the Gem of Amara gittering on my finger.

I looked round the room, now completely confused as to where I was. It was definitely an apartment, ground floor. 

“Where am I and how did I get here?” I thought aloud.

“Well, you are in my apartment: 1C, Downtown New York. You got here because you collapsed, drunk in the alley outside, so I saved your life and brought you inside.” A light voice said from the doorway. I whipped around.

Buffy’s POV

I was wrong.

The man’s eyes aren’t brown, they are a light, piercing blue, with dark rims around the outside of his pupils. They make his face complete. His ivory skin looks like it has never seen the sun. His face is thin, and looks as if it has been carefully carved from stone. His hair is a little curly, but appears to have been slicked back with gel.

I stare at him, and he stars back, completely dumbfounded.

"Ar-are you ok?’’ I ask timidly

Spike’s POV

The voice comes from a small, skinny woman, who looks to be in her early 20’s at the latest. Her scent is all around the apartment, so it must belong to her.

She is beautiful, her blonde hair, which is glowing gold in the sunlight, is pulled into a tight bun. She is nicely tanned, and looks like she has spent a good portion of her life on a beach, and definitely not in ‘Downtown New York’. Her eyes are a mixture of hazel and grey, they seem to swirl as I stare at them.

She wears some kind of white leotard on her top half and grey tracksuit bottoms on her bottom half.

I don’t realise how long we have been staring at each other until the smile playing on her ruby red lips, falls and she looks scared.

“Ar-are you ok?” She asks in a voice completely contrasting to the one she used minutes ago. She looked small and scared with this voice. Like she needed to be protected.

I shook my head, and realised what I was thinking: that I should be the one to protect her. It was stupid. I looked around the apartment again, then made a decision that this apartment would be mine…

I had to get rid of the girl, I was already in, so she was the only thing standing in my way.

I shook my head again, casually slipping into my vampire face, I darted forwards, towards the girl at a lightning speed. 

Buffy’s POV

The man’s face became hideous.

His eyes yellowed. It was as if he was a completely different person. His face crinkled and paled, like he was frowning with his eyebrows raised. 

His lips became redder and when he opened his mouth, his canines were much longer, extended to be larger than was humanly possible. 

It was the stuff of nightmares…

He wasn’t human…

What is he? Is…is he…?

I let out a little scream.

Spike’s POV

Her scream awakened me.

I went back into human form. Pushing the demon away…

I had to protect her…

I was going to protect her.

She was pale, and rapidly backing away.

“W… what are you?” She whispered.

“A vampire.” 

Buffy’s POV

I paled when that world left his lips…

‘’Vampire’’

I would call him mental, for believing that was what he really was. If I hadn’t just seen his face change that much, seen it crinkle, change so much.

My head began to swim and I felt myself drowning.

I sighed and let the black swallow me.

Spike’s POV

In hindsight, telling her I was a vampire when she was already in that state of shock may not have been the best idea. 

I scoop up the girl and lay her on the couch. It is only now I notice how light she is. She feels like she hasn’t eaten in days. The leotard shows all of her ribs. I stare at her, so intensely that I jump high into the air when a stone hits her window.

I peer out to see a group of girls and boys looking up. The girls are all dressed similarly, with white leotards on top and different coloured trackies on their bottom halves.

I am so confused by this group of people that I don’t hear the girl get up and leave the apartment. 

I hear the door slam behind her and marvel at the fact that she managed to get her bag, and leave the apartment, without my vamp hearing noticing.

She must be either a gymnast, a dancer or an assassin, in order to move so quietly, although, I really hoped the latter wasn't true...

I sit on the couch: I will have to wait until she gets home to ask her.

Buffy’s POV

Everyone is waiting on me. The entire group are waiting outside the alley. I glance at the window once, but can’t see the vampire. 

“What sort of time do you call this?” Angel asks, making me jump.

I grimace and, realising that this is the only response they begin to walk, and I have to jog to catch up.

*****

We reach the studio 5 minutes late. But Giles doesn’t seem to notice. 

He immediately begins to measure all of us.

"You all have parts!” He yelled, not seeming to be in the celebratory mood, “So get in line, so we can measure you all.”

By noon, we are all measured and all deemed healthy enough to dance, although there are some questions asked about how thin I am. I find it surprisingly easy to convince them that this is just my build.

By noon, we are stood in line ready to learn our parts…

Spike’s POV

I pull out a cigarette, and am about to light it when I remember that I am in the apartment of some kind of athlete. 

If I’m not already kicked out of this apartment, it won’t be long until I am, especially if I smoke up the apartment.

Sighing, I grab a key hanging up beside the door, check that it fits in the door and slip into the alley.

On my first drag, I realise I haven’t thought about Dru since I blacked out. 

This girl might be the one if she helps me forget about Dru…

Buffy’s POV

Giles sighs “And the lead role is…” He pauses for dramatic effect…

“Buffy as Odette and Odile! Liam, you will play Siegfried. Faith, Queen Mother. Gunn, Wolfgang. Oz, Rotbart. Xander, against my better judgement, you are Benno. Willow, Tara, Fred and Riley, you will all be extras. Congratulations to you all: you shall be dancing for the New York Ballet Company!’’

And with that, he bows and leaves.


	3. Some Assembly Required

Chapter 3 - Some Assembly Required

Buffy’s POV

“Why did we ever make this deal?” I moaned to Angel again, as we trudged along the road to my flat.

Angel let out a warm laugh. “The agreement was your idea!” He smirked, “The person who gets lead role has everyone over.” 

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Lead role has everyone over.”

I let out a low groan. “Fine.” I growled, turning down the alley and into my building. 

I tucked my hand into my pocket, gloved fingers fumbling for the key.

“Damn it.” I growled. “I forgot my key!”

The group behind me laughed. “That won’t get you out of Buffy!” Faith sung.

I banged a few times on the door, not sure whether I wanted the vampire to be there or not.

The swung open, revealing the smirking blonde.

Not.

Definitely not.

I shuddered.

“You’re still here.” I commented.

“Buffy, Buffy, Buffy.” Faith chortled, “You naughty, naughty girl!”

My cheeks turned a faint pink.

Spike’s POV

Buffy.

The name suited her.

I glanced at the group surrounding her. They were the same as those clustered out the window this morning.

As one with dark hair made some snide comment, Buffy’s cheeks turned a faint pink, and she shoved me aside, carefully hiding her face.

Once everyone was inside, Buffy glowered at me, and I had to fight back a shiver. She was scarier than any of the slayers I’d ever faced.

“What are you still doing here?” she spat.

Buffy’s POV

The blonde’s face was blank, as if the question confused him.

I waited and everyone stayed still, until he gave a small shrug.

“Well,” he said, “I had nowhere else to go, so… I figured I would just stay here all day.”

Angel let out a small sigh and shook his head. 

I sighed and told the vamp he could stay.

And with that, the music started, and we all started drinking.

*****

After several drinks, Tara and Willow were snogging; Angel, Gunn and Riley were having deep and meaningful chats, as it appeared they were at that stage of drunkenness after just three or four shots; Fred and Wes were giggling together in a corner, so hard that tears were streaming down Fred’s cheeks; Oz was chatting to me and the blonde, who still hadn’t told anyone his name and Faith and Xander had already left, having started kissing pretty early on. 

“So, who are you and what are you doing in Buffy’s apartment?” Oz eventually asked.

Spike’s POV

Buffy had introduced everyone pretty early on and after telling me that they had only known each other for a year, I could tell that they spent a lot of time together. The group dynamic was weird. Willow and, was it Taylor (?), were kissing after several shots, which surprised no one, so I assumed they were together as a couple. The girl with the boy's name and the posho were in the corner, laughing hard and I spent quite some time trying to work out whether or not they were together, but ended up assuming their relationship was purely platonic. However, the dark-haired girl, who took the piss out of Buffy at the door had begun to flirt with Alexander and had started to kiss him after 2 shots. They had left pretty quick after that. I didn’t understand how this surprised everyone, but went along with it. The three boys in the corner: Angel, Gunn and Captain Cardboard (I forgot his name, bt this one worked as well as any) were having a discussion about the connection between God, and what they called soccer, but they weren’t Liverpool fans, so I took little interest in the conversation.

This left just me, Buffy and Oz, who discussed where we had traveled, England and funny pick-up lines that we had either tried or received over the years. 

But eventually, Oz asked the question that was bound to be asked eventually: “So, who are you and what are you doing in Buffy’s apartment?” 

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me. Buffy laughed, evidently trying to divert some of the attention.

“Hi, my name is Sp- … Will.” I said quietly, “I passed out drunk in the alley last night and Buffy saved my life. I am still here because I have nowhere else to go.”

“Well,” Captain Cardboard laughed, “I was expecting something slightly more interesting than Buffy being the saint she always is.”

“Faith ’ll be disappointed.” Angel agreed.

Buffy, clearly trying to remove the conversation from her sex life, held her hand out to Angel, mumbling, “Shall we?” Angel took the offer. I frowned, were those two together? He hadn’t seemed jealous when everyone had assumed we had slept together. 

Taylor grabbed Captain Cardboard and Fred and Oz drifted together. Gunn shrugged and grabbed Willows hand, leaving the other English man and I sat.

Buffy’s POV

I noticed how the partners had immediately sprung together. 

I turned on the music and we began to dance.

I could tell we were all synchronized, because, even in my small apartment, no one kicked each other, which was surprising, considering our levels of intoxication. We weren’t doing ballet, but a warm up we used to do with our old coach, Merrick. It looked like a normal dance t be don in a club, but in reality, it isolated and warmed up every part of the body.

Wesley looked very pleased that we had done this, because I wasn’t the only one Giles would kill if any of us got injured.

Will looked confused, probably wondering how we were all in time. I smiled at him, grabbing his arm when the song ended. 

Angel put on some real music, and we all merged as we began to dance.

Spike’s POV

I had goosebumps from where Buffy touched me.

She seemed to have forgotten about this morning, or maybe she was just too drunk to care…

You could tell they were dancers: every movement was precise. 

I had the first real fun I had had in ages as I danced with the group, not caring who with. Last night had evidently been a blessing, a second chance.

We danced long into the night and it wasn’t until three in the morning, that people began to leave.

I heard Buffy tell Angel that she would see him tomorrow, as the door closed. She looked exhausted, she smiled at me sleepily and tossed me the blanket and pillow, already climbing into bed, still fully clothed.

I smiled to myself as I drifted off, happy for the first time since Dru.

*****

I was up with the sun in the morning, hangover gone and smiled stretching.

I hadn’t been this happy in a long while.

I had loved every minute of last night.

I had loved every conscious moment I had spent with Buffy, except…

Except when she was dancing with someone else. Jealousy rippled through me, as I remembered his warm hands touching her waist, carefully supporting her as her back arched. The way she had smiled at him, eyes twinkling. She looked so… alive, when she danced. Why did she have to dance with someone else, especially if that someone was dark, mysterious, brooding, and clearly single. I held back a growl, as I heard the girl shift in her sleep, mumbling. 

I was laid there, content, as I watched the girl I knew I would come to love, and perhaps already did love, sleep peacefully. 

I knew this girl would make me happy, and, for the first time, I spared none but the passing thought for Dru. I felt myself let her go, now completely resolved on making the blonde girl mine… 

*****

I felt myself stop breathing as her eyes fluttered open, and our eyes met.


	4. Beer Bad

Chapter 4 - Beer Bad

Buffy’s POV

My head was spinning and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

I feel my eyes flutter open and Will’s eyes meet mine immediately. I feel myself drowning in his ocean blue eyes. His looks tired and sleep-deprived. I guess I’m not surprised, him being a vampire and all. He stares at me with a mixture of curiosity and… devotion, so intense that I fight back a shiver. 

I smile at him weakly, drawing out the moment for as long as I can.

Then, I feel the bile rise in my throat, and I stand up, having to rush to the bathroom.

Spike’s POV

Yup, Buffy drank far too much last night.

I can see it in her face, her usual tan is gone, and she is pale, with dark rings round her eyes.

When she stands up and moves to the bathroom speedily, already retching, I rush after her, getting there just in time to save her golden brown hair. She throws up a lot, then doubles over groaning.

“Buffy,” I growl, uncomfotable because of how much pain she seems to be in, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Yeaterday.” She moaned, “You saw me: you were with me the whole time…”

I let out a laugh, thinking she was being smart, realizing she is being completely serious, I sober up pretty quickly. “You ate three crisps and a mini pretzel yesterday.” I growl. Buffy suddenly blushes, and I smile, as it brings some of the colour back to her sallow-coloured cheeks. “That doesn’t count as eating.”

“It does when you’re a dancer.” Buffy murmurs.

“Okay,” I say, “I’ll call Willow and that bloke, Oz, and see what they have to say on the matter.”

At this, she jumps. “How will you call them?” she asks, cocking her head to the side.

“They gave me their numbers last night.” I shrug. 

“Of course they did,” she murmurs, more to herself than to me, “Those two are far too nice.”

I laugh. “I tell you what, you hop in the shower, while I call them, okay?”

Buffy sighs, but doesn’t reply, so I take it as a yes.

I smile at her, as I slip out the door.

I wait until I hear the shower start to run, before I take out my phone, and call Oz.

I liked Oz, he was easy company, although, he did smell… off… 

The phone went through to voicemail, either he is still asleep, or he is still far too hungover to answer.

“Willow it is.” I murmur, lifting the phone to my ear,

She answers on the first ring.

“Hello?” perky voice says into my ear.

“Hey Will, its Sp- Will.” I say, almost forgetting the name I’m going for here.

“Hey Sp- Will, how are you this fine afternoon?” She says cheerfully, clearly demonstrating how not hungover she was. 

“Wait!” I yelp, “Did you say afternoon?”

“Yup!”

“Oh, fabulous.”

“Soooooo…” she says quietly, “Why are you calling?”

“I’m wondering about your diet…”

“I’m an omnivore.” Willow says cheerfully.

“ … as a dancer…” I conclude.

“Oh, why?” She says, sounding puzzled.

“I want to help out Buffy.”

“And why is that?”

“She saved my life, I wanted to do her a favour or two in return.”

“Dear lord,” I barely hear Willow mutter, “He’s just her type”

“Okay,” She says at a normal volume. “She needs lots of calories before and after dance, but nothing too fatty. Buffy tends to under eat, and because of that, she is super thin. If you want to do her a favour, get her eating more…”

“Ha!” I yell, triumphant. “Thanks Will! I’ll probably see you soon, so until then…”

“Bye, bye!”

*click*

The phone goes dead, and I smile, happily triumphant. “Oh Buffy?” I call, “You are quite the little liar aren’t you?” 

“What?” her light voice calls, causing me to whip around. She wears a worn black dressing gown, and is towel drying her hair. I stare at her for a second, then shake my head, letting my eyes drop. 

“Willow said, and this is a direct quote, ‘she needs lots of calories before and after dance, but nothing too fatty’.”

“Exactly,” Buffy grins at me and sticks out her tongue, “Before and after dance. Today is my day off, my only one, infact for the next eighteen weeks.”

“Eighteen weeks?” I yelp, “That's like…”

“106 days.”

I laugh, “You sound very happy about that.” I say giggling.

“I didn’t want the main part! Its so much effort, I have to go to Q and A’s and perform in like four different continents! And I have dance with some really random people, like old ballerinas or something! I picked this job because it offered enough money for me to live comfortably for a while after I retire, and because I was seventeen when my parents kicked me out, so this was a really random job offer that sounded good at the time! And you know what? The 106 days don’t even include Europe or Asia, because we get two WHOLE weeks off or something! It was a bad idea for me to take this job, I should have just become a waitress or something…” She finished her rant in a whiny pout and then collapsed, face first on to my makeshift bed. I gaped at her, as her words rebounded round and round my head. Ten words inparticular kept bouncing into my mind: ‘I was seventeen when my parents kicked me out,’. I growled threateningly. 

“Your parents kicked you out.” I growled.

“Yup,” she said, sitting up.

“Why?”

“I burnt down the school gym and had a really dodgy boyfriend at the time…”

“Your parents kicked you out.”

“Yes.” She said slowly. “They disowned me the day after my seventeenth birthday.”

I couldn’t control myself any longer: I let my demon face slip over my human features. 

“They kicked you out and left you without anywhere to go What - .” I yelled.

“William! Calm down!”

“ - the hell is wrong with your parents? Where can I find them so I can rip their throats out?”

I was mildly aware of something hitting me across the face, hard, but I was too far gone to pay attention. I couldn’t see anything but red. I was SO angry! What sickos dumped their daughter out on the streets so young? I was going to kill them…

… Slowly.

Buffy’s POV

The slap I gave Will left a red starfish on his crinkled face, but he doesn’t snap out of his rage. He is really pissed. 

He is murmuring things and growling.

I try talking to him, but he doesn’t respond, so then I shake his shoulders. 

After I have tried everything else, I grip his shoulders and crash my lips against his.

I feel him jump, then, as I try to pull away, I fell his arms snake around my waist, as he begins to kiss back.


	5. Seeing Red

Chapter 5 - Seeing Red

Spike’s POV

I remember growling again, and then I felt someone, who I assumed was Buffy grab my shoulders. 

A calm voice floated to me, but it sounded like it was from a long way away.

The red was all I could see, I could feel and hear it pulsing all around me.

I could feel someone shaking me, but I didn’t care.

I felt the heat get warmer and warmer… 

Then…

She was kissing me. I jumped in surprise.

I was so surprised, in fact, that my eyes shot open, and I could see that the red had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. I was so surprised, I forgot to kiss back.

I only remembered when she began to pull away.

I groaned and slipped my arms around her waist, I definitely wasn’t ready for this kiss to end just yet.

Our kisses started off gentle, but soon, I carefully slid my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and things only went downhill from there.

By the time there was a loud knock at the door, Buffy’s dressing gown had become quite loose, acting as more of a long jacket that its original intention, and my shirt was off completely. Buffy was also draped over my hips and pressed up against the wall.

“Miss Summers?” A gruff voice called through the walls, I let out a small groan as Buffy slid down and did up her dressing gown. 

“Could you get that for me?” She said, carefully smoothing down my now tousled hair, before turning and hurrying into the bedroom.

I open the door and was surprised by a familiar face: Clem.

“Spike?” Clem gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” I laughed clapping Clem on the soldier.

“I collect the rent for Lorne here.” Clem said with a worried expression. “Listen Spike, mate, where’s Buffy?”

“Spike?” A bright voice asks, as Clem sighs in relief. “Hey Clem, here you go.” She says handing over a small envelope, which Clem accepts without checking. Buffy now wears a short white dress, and her hair, now brushed and dry, is carefully folded into a bun, with a few strands at the front escaping. I smile warmly at her, and she returns the smile. “You finished your rounds yet?” She asks, grinning at Clem. 

“Yup,” He says grinning at her.

“Then come in, come in.”

Buffy’s POV

“I don’t really know how Clem and I became friends, but, I guess he was really nice when I first moved in. And from there we became friends, I guess. So… Spike?” I say, looking at the two men on the couch from the armchair in the corner.

Will looks guilty. “My birth name was William, but as soon as I became a vampire, I began to be known as Spike, or WIlliam the Bloody.”

Clem laughed, “That wasn't the reason they added the ‘The Bloody’ to the end of your name.”

Spike glowered at Clem, and his face soon fell.

Spike suddenly looked confused. “Wait,” he murmured “Why were you so scared when you first saw my demon face, if you already knew Clem?”

I frowned. What was Spike on about? Clem just had a pretty bad skin condition, didn’t he? “Clem isn’t human?”

Suddenly my apartment was full with laughter. It stayed this way for several minutes, until it reached the stage that both men had tears streaming down their faces. “No.” Spike said, after several attempts. 

“Man,” Clem said, “You should come and meet Lorne.”

“Let’s go tonight,” Spike said eagerly, “I haven’t seen Lorne in ages!” 

I sighed, and decided to leave the men too it. “Hey Angel,” I said, answering on the first ring. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spike tense.

Spike’s POV

My mind immediately began racing as soon as Buffy skipped back into the room as the phone rang. Angel, Angel, Angel. I suddenly realised who the man Buffy had danced with last night was: a human Angelus.

I suddenly noticed Clem had stopped telling the story I had been so intently listening to seconds before.

“Yeah, sure. Meet there in 20, I’ll see if Sp- Will can give me a lift.” And with that she hung up the phone.

Suddenly I laughed: Angelus does ballet? That was hilarious!

“What’s so funny?” Buffy asked.

“Angel, he created the vampire that created me, but two years ago, he got turned human. I had no idea he had turned into a ballerina.”

Buffy suddenly looked mildly disgusted. “How old is he?”

“260 in October.”

“Ew, I used to date someone who was that much older than me?”

I was horrified, that dodgy boyfriend she mentioned earlier was… Angelus…

Jealousy rippled through me with a tidal wave of emotion. 

“What happened?” I asked quietly.

“I dumped him on my birthday.”

“Oh. You two seemed quite close yesterday.”

Buffy shrugged. 

“We ended things on good terms, so when we got partnered up in ballet, neither of us minded.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, could I have a lift to my dance studio, Angel and I are practising a part of the dance we keep getting wrong for an hour or so.”

“Sure.” I said immediately, “Just let me know when you want to leave.”

Clem was at the door, grinning. “Listen guys, I’m gonna head, but I’ll see you tonight, alright?”

“Bye Clem!” Buffy called from her bedroom.

And with that, Clem slipped out the door.

*****

Buffy was ready to go two minutes later. Her hair was still up in the same bun, but now she wore a gorgeous white leotard, with a black pair of trackies over the top. She carried nothing but a pair of pointe shoes and something that looked suspiciously like a white tutu. When she walked into the kitchen, she was fixing a feathery white hair band into her hair.

I stared at her for several minutes, particularly at how much the leotard displayed her curves, when I remembered Willows advice, opening the fridge, I noticed how little food Buffy had in the apartment, and I turned and glowered at her. 

She smiled at me in an almost feline way, and cupped my face, pulling me in for a short and gentle kiss.

“While you are dancing, I’m going to buy some food.” I say, wrapping my arms around her waist gently.

“Fine.”

“Okay, let’s go!”

I grab her hand and tug her along until we reach my car. I open the passenger’s side door for her, before closing it and hurrying round to my side.

The dance studio is surprisingly close to Buffy’s apartment. So we arrive right on time. She opens the door and I pull her into a quick kiss, before letting her go. She shuts the car door grinning from ear to ear. She turns, walking into the studio as I speed off.


End file.
